<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony and Memories of His Mother by GoldenMoon_42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988099">Tony and Memories of His Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42'>GoldenMoon_42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CardCaptor Tony Stark [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor Sakura, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Friday as Keroberos, IronStrange Week 2020, M/M, Nonbinary Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IronStrange Week 2020 Day 2</p><p>Tony is scared of ghosts and there's a ghost in the forest next to the playground.</p><p>CardCaptor Sakura AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; Tony Stark, Friday &amp; Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Scott Lang &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CardCaptor Tony Stark [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>IronStrange Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tony and Memories of His Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for IronStrange Week 2020 Day 2.</p><p>I chose the prompt, GHOST.</p><p>This is based on the manga/anime version of the Illusion Card episode/chapter.</p><p>I changed some scenes around cuz yeah I needed to hint some IronStrange also I think this is gonna end up as a slowburn they still ain't together. They still in denial about their feelings.</p><p>This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was in class, sitting on his chair with his feet on the desk, lost to the world, daydreaming before class started. He couldn’t help but over his friends whisper to themselves of a ghost in the forest near the playground that he would pass when going to school. Tony couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of ghosts. </p><p> </p><p>For as long as Tony was able to remember, he had always been afraid of ghosts. He didn’t know why though, but he was. It didn’t help that his brother Rhodey when they were little, would tell him that there was a one-eyed lady behind him or an old man with one leg right in front of them, scaring him to death as a way to get to him to stick close to Rhodey so that Tony wouldn’t get lost. Tony hated to admit it but it had worked. Ever since then, Tony was afraid of ghosts. </p><p> </p><p>“Where was the ghost?” queried Tony, asking so he knew which route to take instead of towards the ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s by the forest near the playground,” answered Scott, voice soft as he remembered the figure he saw.</p><p> </p><p>“I kind of want to go through the forest again to see the ghost,” suggested Hope and Scott and Tony looked at her as though she grew another head.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you think of that?” wailed Scott nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I need inspiration for something,” replied Hope, “and besides all four of us can so so we won’t be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony tried to back out, but he was curious. He wondered if the ghost was a Clow Card or not. In the end, curiosity won.</p><p> </p><p>As Tony and Pepper walked homed with Scott and Hope, fear started to set in his heart as they passed by the forest. Tony grabbed Pepper’s hand as the four of them walked through the little pathway in the forest. He could feel Pepper’s small hands gently cradle his hand, knowing how much Tony feared ghosts. Before they went further into the path, Tony was something in the corner of his eye. He knew Scott and Hope saw something for they too jerked around and ran towards the playground nearby in fear. Tony followed the two, Pepper’s hand still in his. Once all four of them got to the playground, they were all out of breath, having run without stopping.</p><p> </p><p>“That was terrifying!” gasped out Hope, “I saw a ghoul!”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw a one-eyed zombie!” whispered Scott as he shivered in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw a scary ghost lady all in white!” cried Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“All I saw a floating steam bun,” said Pepper. The other three looked at her in confusion, “I was feeling hungry.”  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Once Tony and Pepper made it to his house, they went straight into his room. Inside his room, they found Friday playing games on the TV. Tony smiled. Friday from the moment she woke up, expressed a desire to learn more of what she missed during the last 150 years or so and once introduced to the concept of gaming she was obsessed, so Tony had set up an account for Friday so as to not mess up any progress Tony made on the games. </p><p> </p><p>“FRY!!! We saw a ghost!!” whisper yelled Tony aware of the fact that the only ones who knew about his magic were all in his room. </p><p> </p><p>“NOOOOO!!!!!!” screamed Friday as the “yell” surprised her causing her to lose, “I was so close to beating the creature!” </p><p> </p><p>Tony could see Friday pouting, and beside him, Pepper gave a small laugh. As the two humans watched Friday get over the fact she lost, Friday finally calmed down. The small group finally talking about what two of them saw in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“So if it’s a Card, we’ll go out tonight,” suggested Friday.</p><p> </p><p>“I was afraid you’d say that,” grouched Tony as a small pout appeared on his lips, “Pepper meet us at the playground near the forest, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper nodded, “I’ll have an outfit ready for you.”</p><p>Tony grumbled at that, but couldn’t really get mad at Pepper for that though because he knew how much Pepper wanted to start her own clothesline and shop in the future, so any practice she could get, Tony willingly helped.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony and Friday found Pepper at the playground, a small van close by with women in pantsuits with matching sunglasses, keeping watch. Pepper seeing Tony opened the back doors of the van and jumped in waiting for Tony to get closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony, get in and change into this,” uttered Pepper, said outfit in her outstretched arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tony jumped in as Pepper got out to give him privacy. Tony looked at the outfit that Pepper made for him. It was capri pants with a flowy dress shirt with a peter pan collar with a color scheme of pastel red for the pants, and orange and gold stitches for the blouse. <em> She’s improving </em> mused Tony. All that was left was the bunny ears and a matching small collar for Fry. </p><p> </p><p>“Fry, get over here please,” asked Tony as he watched Friday fly out from his little pouch excitedly. Tony laughed a little happy to see Friday get excited over dressing up.</p><p> </p><p>Once Tony was out of the van with Friday back in his little pouch, he watched as Pepper talked to the ladies, giving them a wave of goodbye as they walked back to the van.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re just a phone call away, Miss if you need us,” said one of the ladies in sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper and Tony watched the van drive away. Once it was a tiny speck, they turned towards the forest. Tony felt fear creep up into his heart again. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand grabbing for his necklace and waited as his magic staff grew.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?” questioned Pepper, her camera recorder ready in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be,” whimpered Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“Look!” howled Friday as she pointed something behind Pepper. </p><p> </p><p>Tony and Pepper looked at where Friday was pointing at, and there it was. It was a small sphere of light. As though the ball of light was sentient, it flew away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Tony was ready, and grabbed a card from his small pouch, and screamed, “FLY!”</p><p> </p><p>Tony sat on the magic staff and waited as Pepper got on. Once he knew she was safe, the two followed the light and when they got closer to the light, which had stopped moving once it reached the edge of the cliff, Tony canceled the spell. Pepper having gone through the card captoring gig for as long as Tony did, ran towards the bushes, a safe distance away from the light just in case they were attacked, Friday joining her as the little plush toy stilled didn’t have all her powers back yet. Tony was ready to find if the ball of light was a ghost or a card. However, before Tony could do anything, the ball of light somehow expanded from a small white ball of light to an almost blue see though sphere of light, expanding until the view in front of him was a blue horizon. From within the light appeared a figure. The <a href="https://doo2wzdjnwx0w.cloudfront.net/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/420x560/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/4/6/461806261553956.jpg">figure</a> was beautiful, the figure was in a beautiful flowy white dress, with long sleeves equally as flowy. Her long hair the color of mahogany, like Tony’s own hair.</p><p> </p><p>Tony stood still entranced by the figure in front of him. He knew those eyes. He knew that face. He looked at that face every morning in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama?” whispered Tony, “Is that you, Mama?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony was overjoyed at seeing his Madre. He was so happy. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched his Madre float in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Mama.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on,” yelled Friday, flying from her spot behind the bush, and flew towards Tony, only to be zapped unconscious by some kind of forcefield. Pepper, from her hiding spot, ran up a bit to catch Friday.</p><p> </p><p>“Fry!”</p><p> </p><p>Tony still entranced, walked towards his Madre, Pepper’s voice muffled. Tony walked slowly and his Madre brought up her hands and Tony was so happy that his Madre wanted him to hug her. Tony kept walking oblivious to the fact that his feet were no longer touching the cliff and fell towards the ground. As though the true spirit of his Madre was there, a hand reached to grab his hand and slowed his descent and Tony finally lost consciousness. Down below the cliff, on the sidewalk walking home from the store was Carol, snacking on their pork bun. Carol looked up when they heard a scream and ran forward when they realized that Tony was falling.</p><p> </p><p>“TONY!” hollered Carol, dropping the plastic bag and their half-eaten pork bun.</p><p> </p><p>With Tony safely in their hands, Carol looked up and found Pepper letting out a big sigh of relief seeing that someone had caught her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Tony’s alright.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony slowly came to, and the first thought he had was that he was not in his room. Sitting up, he looked around trying to figure out whose house he was in. Spotting anything in the room that would help Tony figure the owner of the house, he missed the door opening. Finally noticing the door opening, Tony finally figured out whose house he was in. It was Carol. Tony blushed in embarrassment and also the fact that he was in his crushes’ house. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Tony, how’re you feeling?” asked Carol worry evident in both their voice and face, as they set down the food tray on the desk next to the bed. Carol taking hold of the glass of water and handing it to Tony.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright,” voiced Tony, as he lifted his hands to grab ahold of the glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” yelled Tony remembering Pepper and Friday, “What happened to Pepper?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pepper’s okay, she’s safe, a bunch of pretty ladies in pantsuits took her home. Oh and don’t worry about your plush toy, Friday. Pepper said she’ll take good care of her.” answered Carol.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” breathed Tony, “that’s good, I was worried about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she was more worried about you though,” said Carol, as they gave Tony the bowl of soup to eat.  Tony took it happy to eat something. The two sat in silence as Tony ate with Carol helping as Tony started to fall asleep still tired. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tony, exhaustion once again dragging him into the land of Sleep, tried to stay awake, but Carol, seeing the struggle, brought a hand to Tony’s head and slowly rubbed a thumb across his forehead, having seen Rhodey do it many times to get Tony to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>As Tony slowly fell asleep, he murmured, “Carol, I saw my Madre at the cliff. I wonder why she was there. Rhodey said that ghosts appear for a reason. What was Madre doing there?” </p><p> </p><p>Carol continued to rub their thumb across Tony’s forehead, and softly asked, “If she really was your Madre, do you think she would have put you in so much danger?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony almost asleep, mumbled, “Mama...”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Carol, I’m sorry about Tony,” said Rhodey, as Carol helped lift Tony, who was still asleep onto Rhodey’s back. Once Tony was securely on Rhodey’s back. Carol and Rhodey walked towards the Stark-Rhodes-Carter house.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay,” replied Carol, “it was no trouble at all.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two walked comfortably in silence, Carol spoke up, “You know, Tony said that he met his Madre at the cliff near the school.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhodey looked at Carol, an indecipherable look appearing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you met his Madre?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, but not at the cliff.” answered Rhodey, “I’m why he’s scared of ghosts and spirits cuz I used to tell him about the one-eyed man standing behind him. Aunt Peg, Auntie Ana, and my mom, especially my mom, used to get onto me about that. So yeah, Tony can’t see them, but he can definitely sense them. I know Tony misses her even if he can’t really remember her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rhodey, you shouldn’t tease Tony a lot,” teased Carol, aware of the fact of how protective Rhodey was of Tony and knew that any interaction between the two was filled with love, even when they teased each other.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my brother, of course, I’m gonna tease him, answered Rhodey.</p><p> </p><p>The two continued walking back to the Stark-Rhodes- Carter house, the silence between the two, a comfortable one. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony slept the whole day, the experience with his ghost mom draining him of his energy/magic. He only woke up when Auntie Ana and Mama Rhodes came into his room so that he could eat lunch and also not mess up his sleep for the night. Tony spent the rest of the time after lunch playing games going back and forth from his switch to his computer. As Tony was finishing his gameplay on Nier Automata, he heard the door to his room open. Pausing the game, he spun around his chair to find Pepper and Stephen slowly making their way to his desk. He was glad to see Pepper, but Stephen not so much. The guy annoyed him, however, Pepper seemed to think that he had a crush on Stephen, which was 100% a lie. Tony buried the fluttering feeling in his chest, deep down and ignored the handsome face and focused on Pepper and the little basket hanging from arm. As Tony stood up from his rolling chair, from within the basket, out jumped Friday with a daisy in her mouth. Lifting his hands up, Friday landed on them dropping the daisy right onto his palm, and flew to towards Tony’s face and snuggled against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Tony! I couldn’t protect you. If only I had my full powers, then I could have easily protected you,” sniffed Friday.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Fry, you did your best,” reassured Tony, “and thank you for looking after her, Pepper, I’m sorry that I couldn’t take you home.”</p><p> </p><p>Pepper rushed towards Tony, pulling him to a tight hug, Tony could feel how tense she was and hugged back wanting her to let go any stress she experienced from watching her best friend almost fall to his death. </p><p> </p><p>“I was so worried too, Tony, but I’m glad Carol was there to catch you,” cried Pepper, as she remembered how scared she was that she couldn’t do anything to save her friend. </p><p> </p><p>As the crying ended, Tony looked to the side where Stephen was, “Why is the douchebag here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuz we went through the little path at the forest to see if the apparition was a ghost or a card, and it’s definitely a card because a ghost no matter what will always take on the same form,” claimed Stephen, “and also you need my help.</p><p> </p><p>“He was worried about you when you didn’t come to class to today,” revealed Pepper with a wet laugh, as she stood next Tony, a hand still clutching onto Tony’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I was not worried about him, Potts, I was more worried about Tony’s inability to catch the card, so I’m going to catch it,” Stephen snarked, face turning to the side to cover up the red that was slowly making its way up to Stephen’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Rude!” retorted Tony as he crossed his arms, even though deep inside, he was losing mind that Stephen was worried about him, “I also think that it was a ghost because of something Carol said.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony pulled away from Pepper to grab the picture frame from next to his computer on the desk and showed to the others, “This is Madre and Carol said that if the ghost was truly Madre then why would she make me fall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed, but how are we gonna go out when Ms. Ana and Rhodes are never going to let you out tonight since you’re still kind of tired,” asked Friday, thinking hard on how to get out of the house tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Tony knowing what to do to get them to give in, spoke up, “Auntie Ana and Mama Rhodes will let me out if I use my puppy eyes, they always fall for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, Pepper and I will meet you two at the park near the forest,” surmised Stephen, already by the door ready to leave. Pepper moved to the same before walking back to Tony standing up on her toes to kiss his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“See you there tonight, Tony.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Over there!” screeched Stephen, seeing the ball of little shining bright ahead of the group.</p><p> </p><p>Tony ran towards the ball of light, the others following close behind him. As the group of four got closer, the sphere began to morph into something until all the four could see was a woman in a pretty white dress.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Tony’s Madre,” gasped out Pepper, her camera recorder pointing at the light.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama...” whispered Tony and once again Tony was under the ghost’s spell. Tony slowly walked towards the figure and Friday worried for her friend flew straight towards Tony only to be stopped by some kind of force field and was once again thrown back.</p><p> </p><p>“Friday!!” shrieked Pepper as she ran forward a little to catch the little plush toy.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen ran towards Tony, figuring being human might help in breaking through the force field. He too was also stopped, being thrown back. Stephen screamed as he flew back and landed hard on the ground. Pepper ran towards Stephen to help him up. Stephen staggered upright as Pepper helped him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Tony wake up!” bellowed Stephen, worry eating him up as he watched Tony walk towards the cliff, Stephen tried to run after him but fell as the effects of the blowback of magic caught up to him, he felt Pepper catch him before he fell onto the grass. </p><p> </p><p>As though the scream had been imbued with magic, the form of the spirit broke and a pattern of shapes and flowers, to Stephen it looked almost like the patterns a kaleidoscope would make.</p><p> </p><p>Stephe tried shouting again screeching at the top of his lungs, “Tony, listen to me, it is not your Madre.”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen watched as his screaming finally broke through the spell that Tony was under in.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not my Madre!” yelled Tony, once he heard Stephen's screaming heart beating fast in his chest, finally having broken out of the spell of seeing his mother had put him under. Tony flew up to the cliff, having used FLY to help him reach the edge. Once Tony’s feet touched the ground, he spun around and staff at the ready screamed, “Return to your true form! CLOW CARD!”</p><p> </p><p>As the card flew to his hand, Tony was panting hard, adrenaline still coursing through his veins, and looked at the card. ILLUSION. As he looked at the card, Tony felt a familiar weight land on his head, and Tony knew that Friday was worried, she only laid on his head when she was worried about him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Fry. I’m okay,” said Tony as Fry’s little paws patted his head, “and look the card.”</p><p> </p><p>“ILLUSION.” intoned Friday. </p><p> </p><p>As the two continued to look at the card in Tony’s hand, he heard leaves crunching behind him and turning around he saw Pepper and Stephen. All Tony saw was Pepper and ran into her arms for comfort, Fry gripping Tony’s hair for stability. </p><p> </p><p>Stephen felt awkward, but being the person he was, set the feeling aside and spoke, “That’s why it looked like everyone saw some kind of apparition. It makes sense why before we all saw something different, but now we saw the same thing. Because ILLUSION takes what we’re thinking and shows it to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, we saw Tony’s Madre because we were all thinking of the picture he showed us this afternoon,” finished Friday.</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked at the card, having been lost in his thoughts spoke up, “The ghost may have been a Clow Card, but I’m kinda thankful. I got to see my Madre again. Is that weird?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this!!! Kudos and Comments are awesome!!!</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/fe_kween">Twitter</a> .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>